Lacuna
by Bibi-87
Summary: Kain empieza a preguntarse si disfruta queriendo cosas que sabe que no podrá tener  Yaoi - WoL/Kain, Cecil/Kain/Rosa  - Traducción.


**Disclaimer: **Este fic no me pertenece, sólo me limité a traducirlo, obviamente con el permiso de la autora.  
>Fic original aquí archiveofourown. orgworks/272075

**Título original: **Lacuna

**Parejas: **Warrior of Light/Kain, Rosa/Cecil/Kain

**Autora: **Saltedpin - archiveofourown. org/users/saltedpin/pseuds/saltedpin

**Traducción: **Bibi-87

Nota: Gracias a Meroko y Bluwim por echarme una mano con esas tediosas frases que se nos quedaban atragantadas y no había manera de descifrar :P  
><span>Nota2<span>: 'Lacuna' fácilmente podría ser traducido como Laguna (vacío/carencia), pero haciendo la traducción literal podría haber confusiones con otros significados o, directamente, con el nombre de otro personaje, por eso preferí dejarlo con el título original en vez de trapichear con sinónimos.

* * *

><p><strong>Lacuna<strong>

**I.**

Caminaba a través de la niebla. Detrás de él, una ciudad calcinada hasta los escombros. Se hallaba casi ajeno a lo que estaba pasando, consciente sólo de la lanza que sostenía con la mano y del hombre que tenía delante, cual en su mirada se reflejaba la sorpresa y la incredulidad.

¿_Kain? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Adónde fuiste…? Pensaba que…_

Vio como sus propias manos alzaban la lanza, sentía su cuerpo retroceder… se vio a sí mismo atacando a aquel hombre, tumbándolo de un golpe y despojándolo del casco protector. Kain se puso encima de él, todavía con la confusa mirada cruzando el rostro del otro hombre. Dudó por un momento, algo en su mente intentaba contenerlo, pidiendo, _suplicando_ para que su brazo no se alzara y le diera el golpe de gracia… Pero entonces sintió una fuerza oscura y poderosa recorrer sus venas, enrollándose alrededor de los tendones de su músculo…

Se despertó como siempre, con el corazón golpeando contra su caja torácica y la ropa empapada de sudor. Cerrando los ojos, esperó a que su respiración se suavizara, tomando el aliento que escapaba de sus labios un color blanco al entrar en contacto con el aire frío. El hombre del sueño no era alguien que reconociera; era alto y de cabello blanco que asomaba por debajo del oscuro casco que llevaba. No recordaba haberlo visto antes, así como tampoco sabía su nombre… Sin embargo estaba allí, en cada sueño, siempre el mismo, siempre llamándole y mirándolo estupefacto al tiempo que Kain alzaba la lanza para atacarle.

El sueño se mostraba tan nítido como un recuerdo, exceptuando aquellas noches en las que estaba tan agotado que ni siquiera soñaba. Sabiendo eso, sintió la tentación de empezar a caminar o luchar hasta que cayera exhausto.

Kain se sentó, su deseo de seguir durmiendo desapareció por completo. El carbón en el fuego aún resplandecía al rojo vivo; seguramente no había dormido más de una o dos horas. Tras de sí escuchó el leve tintineo de la armadura de su compañero de viaje donde yacía sentado.

"Deberías estar durmiendo."

Kain dejó escapar una leve risa. "No estoy cansado. Puedo tomarte el relevo, si lo deseas."

Warrior of Light no respondió. Kain se puso en pie, alcanzando su lanza. Sus músculos protestaron en cada movimiento, dándole un aspecto moribundo entre el frío y la fatiga.

"No te fuerces," dijo finalmente el guerrero. "Necesitas descansar. Puedo-…"

Kain negó con la cabeza. "Ahora ya estoy despierto. Al menos te hare compañía." En la oscuridad, sonrió con cierta sorna. "Puedes contarme una historia, si estás dispuesto a ser conversador."

El sarcasmo, como de costumbre, pareció volar pasando por encima del casco de Warrior of Light. "No sé ninguna historia, y hablar podría distraernos de una aproximación del enemigo," dijo sin aparente rastro de ironía.

Resistiendo la tentación de rodar los ojos, Kain cogió un palo del lugar y avivó el fuego tratando de que pronto le proporcionara algo más de calor. Posó la fina manta de la que se proveyeron sobre sus hombros y se sentó, mirando hacia el fuego hasta que le tocó el turno de hacer guardia.

Warrior of Light siempre dormía como un tronco.

**II.**

El frío atardecer se extendió de manera cristalina a través de los Campos Nevados de los Elfos, estableciéndose en la noche y volviendo a congelar la nieve que había entrado en calor durante el suave sol de la mañana, filtrándose en la oscura tierra que había debajo. No había manera de escapar de ella.

Kain tenía la esperanza de llegar más allá del terreno nevado antes de finalizar el día, pero el calor del sol, a pesar de haber sido escaso, provocó un leve derretimiento y la densa nieve acabó convirtiéndose en aguanieve, haciéndose líquida bajo sus pasos y obligándole a vadear, provocándole pinchazos que atravesaban su armadura desde la planta de los pies.

Haciendo una pausa, alzó la mirada hacia el horizonte donde los últimos rayos de luz se desvanecían. El aire de ahí parecía siempre tan artificial… Nunca pudo sentir la brisa de los océanos o un atisbo de viento, ni siquiera entre los picos de las montañas que exploró en sus primeros días de estancia en ese lugar. El agua se mecía en el regazo de las orillas de la bahía y la lluvia caía a veces a grandes raudales, pero el aire parecía muerto, como si estuviera encerrado en una botella. El cielo de ese mundo no era una parcela sin límites que, en algún recóndito lugar de su mente, sabía que debía ser; era opresivo y cerrado, y a veces podía sentir cómo, sin ojos existentes, lo miraba a sus espaldas. Pero no era algo claro y puro, sino oscuro, odioso y cruel. No era algo que lo fuera a proteger, sino todo lo contrario, algo que lo haría desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

Había luchado las suficientes batallas para saber que la pelea era aquello que parecía desbloquear lo que fuera que estuviera conteniendo sus recuerdos y traerlos de vuelta. Eran algo confusos, al menos una gran parte de ellos, sin embargo algunos otros deslumbraban de tanta claridad. En su mente vislumbró la luz del sol reflejarse en una rubia melena que caía en cascada por la espalda de una mujer, viendo como su propia mano intentaba tocarla a pesar de saber que estaba fuera de su alcance… Antes de que la joven se girara, divisó como en el rostro de esta se dibujaba una sonrisa y su voz decía 'Kain…'

Ahí fue donde terminó. Una y otra vez veía como aquel rostro volteaba hacia él, una inestable imagen que emergía libre de contexto. Al principio pensó que lo que estaba viendo era la imagen de una esposa o amante; pero acabó percatándose de que eran dos voces en vez de una las que decían su nombre. Su campo de visión se expandió para incluir a un hombre alto, de pelo blanco, el mismo hombre al que vio abatir una y otra vez con sus propias manos en el sueño… Pero aquí, su sonrisa era tan amplia como la de la mujer cuya mano sostenía, ladeando luego hacia ella para besarla.

Los recuerdos eran una prisión del mismo modo que lo era aquel cielo artificial, pero parecía que, una vez había empezado, ya no podía detenerse. Fueron saliendo uno por uno como si fueran hilos, un tapiz que se iba enredado en sí mismo. Si hubiera podido volver al recuerdo de la inestable imagen con la mujer sonriendo, lo habría hecho. Pero en las noches posteriores donde los recuerdos volvían a su mente, imaginando aquellos rostros volteando hacia él con aquellas miradas repletas de amor y confianza que él pensó que partiría en dos, se dio cuenta de que no sabía a cuál de ellos deseaba más.

**III.**

"Sois una mala influencia para los demás," dijo Laguna cuando encontró a Kain y Warrior of Light entrenando cerca del campamento. "Todo trabajar y nada de jugar… o algo así." Se apartó ligeramente cuando Kain golpeó con su lanza entre la hoja de la espada y la mano de Warrior, haciéndola luego girar consiguiendo que soltara el arma y el guerrero perdiera el equilibrio.

Aprovechando ese momento de distracción, Kain le golpeó en el hombro con la parte desafilada de la lanza, plantando entonces su pie en el pecho del otro, obligándole así a que su espalda estuviera contra el suelo.

Kain intentó controlar su agitada respiración al tiempo que el casco del guerrero iba resbalando y su cabello blanco - _pero es demasiado oscuro, qué mal…_ - escapaba bajo este.

Un sudor frío recorrió la frente de Kain y se aferró a su lanza con fuerza, obligándose a volver en sí para centrarse en el aquí y el ahora.

"¿Te rindes?" consiguió decir entre dientes.

"Me rindo," dijo Warrior con los brazos a los lados sin oponer resistencia a la presión que el pie de Kain ejercía.

"Bueno, cuando hayáis terminado," prosiguió Laguna mientras Kain ayudaba al guerrero a ponerse en pie, "Tifa y Vaan han hecho… bueno, algo. 'Cena' no sería la palabra más adecuada."

**IV.**

Sus brazos rodearon la espalda acorralándolo en un suave abrazo. Kain ni se resistió ni dudó… Se inclinó hacia el cuerpo que había debajo de él, con la melena rubia de la muchacha sobre la almohada como un resplandeciente río.

_¿Es esto lo que realmente quieres, Kain? _preguntó ella con voz lo suficientemente dulce como para cautivarle.

_Por Dios, sí, _respondió, hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de la mujer, embriagándose con su fragancia, pasando sus dedos sobre la suave piel de sus hombros y el ligero vello de sus brazos. _Rosa, no sabes cuánto tiempo lo llevo deseando…_

_¿Y qué me dices de esto?_ Kain ladeó ligeramente hacia la voz que había tras de sí, siendo su visión parcialmente oscurecida por un mechón de largo y albino cabello. Fuertes brazos rodearon sus hombros, tirando de él hacia atrás.

_Cecil..._ dijo Kain, oyéndose tartamudear. _Lo… Lo siento…_

Cecil simplemente rió suavemente. _Está bien, amigo mío. No tienes que disculparte_. Kain intentó sin éxito contener un gemido cuando los dientes de Cecil rozaron el tendón entre el cuello y el hombro. _Pero dime, ¿es esto lo que querías?_

_Por supuesto,_ se oyó decir Kain en apenas un susurro, llevando una mano hacia atrás para reposar sus dedos alrededor de la parte trasera de la cabeza de su amigo. Todo comenzó cuando escuchó a Cecil dejar escapar una suave risa, su voz sonando fría y profunda. Al mirar hacia abajo, Kain se percató de que Rosa había desaparecido, y los brazos que habían estado abrazándole se convirtieron en oscuras espirales que aprisionaban sus brazos contra sus costados. En estado de shock, intentó tambalearse pero su cuerpo permaneció inmóvil, sus músculos se negaban a responder a su cerebro.

_Así que era eso lo que buscabas… qué lamentable. Qué asco. Utilizar a tus amigos como si fueran putas… _La misma suave y fría voz sonó en su oído otra vez. Sintió el aire comprimiéndose a su alrededor, ahogándose, y sus ojos se forzaron a abrirse, mirando a…

"Kain…"

Se reincorporó rápidamente, el aire frío chocaba contra su piel al tiempo que el sudor resbalaba por esta. Su brazo actuó instintivamente y atacó a la figura que tenía delante de él, golpeando la mano que yacía apoyada en su hombro para apartarla.

Su mente daba vueltas aturdida por el sonido de su nombre, pero sus músculos actuaron por instinto y sus piernas se movieron a un lado haciéndole la zancadilla, tirándole al suelo y posándose encima de él. Sintió una opresión en su muñeca, siendo esta sostenida por una mano que la cogía con fuerza, y su cuerpo, finalmente, respondió a sus sentidos al escuchar por segunda vez pronunciar su nombre.

"Kain, detente. Ahora."

Ante el sonido de ese calmado y moderado tono, Kain se apartó dejándose caer sentado, permitiendo a Warrior of Light levantarse. "Estabas soñando," dijo el guerrero.

"Soy consciente de ello," murmuró. Agachó la cabeza y apartó la mirada de Warrior, consciente de que ese brusco despertar y el aire frío no habían sido suficiente para contener la leve erección. Detrás de él escuchó a Warrior carraspear incómodo, y se preguntó cuánto había visto y oído antes de que lo despertara.

"Mis disculpas," dijo, todavía sin mirarle. "Mis sueños… parece que no me dan tregua, ni siquiera aquí."

Warrior of Light no dijo nada. Kain le miró por el rabillo del ojo viendo como se había quedado al lado del fuego sin expresión en su rostro.

"Yo nunca sueño," dijo finalmente, girándose hacia Kain.

"Da gracias por ello," dijo Kain. Esperó unos instantes y se levantó para sentarse al lado de Warrior of Light, cerca del tenue brillo del fuego. "Hay cosas que preferiría no haber recordado, pero parece que mi soñadora mente tiene otros planes."

"Tus recuerdos deben ser lo más valioso para ti, sean de lo que sean." Kain se percató del tono asombrosamente tajante de Warrior, pero no pudo resistirse a torcer los labios con desprecio. ¿Qué demonios iba a saber ese hombre sobre los recuerdos…? ¿…Sobre los remordimientos?

El dragontino negó con la cabeza. "Sin recuerdos, puedes ser libre. Aún no has tomado tus decisiones."

"Una decisión..." repitió el guerrero en voz baja, contemplando el fuego. "¿Y cuál fue _tu_ decisión?" preguntó finalmente, mirándole a los ojos. Kain sintió un nudo en la garganta; aquel sueño repitiéndose repentinamente en su mente.

"De donde yo vengo, no soy ni un buen hombre ni alguien digno de confianza," dijo. "Las decisiones que tomé… reflejan eso."

"Todos tenemos derecho a cometer errores, Kain. Es la luz la que…"

Kain echo a reír sin poder evitarlo "La luz," susurró. "Existe oscuridad en la que ni siquiera _tu_ luz puede penetrar."

Warrior of Light quedó en silencio. Kain esperó a que le contestara con alguna de sus habituales respuestas, sin embargo, simplemente le dirigió una impenetrable mirada antes de levantarse y marcharse.

**V.**

El calor y el silencio eran agobiantes.

El intenso rojo del cielo no parecía ser señal ni de la salida del sol, ni de la puesta de sol cayendo con fuerza, convirtiendo todo en polvo y cenizas. De repente, Kain tropezó mientras atravesaba un delgado puente de tierra entre dos fosas de lava, consiguiendo arreglárselas para que Warrior of Light y él no cayeran dentro. Al fijarse mejor, vio como las puntas del cabello del guerrero se habían rizado hacia arriba, quemadas por el calor.

"Esto no es muy práctico," dijo Warrior cuando ambos se sentaron a descansar a un lado del desfiladero, más allá de las terribles tierras volcánicas.

"Ser práctico es algo que no me atañe."

Warrior bajó la mirada un momento para luego voltear hacia Kain. "Si no eres capaz de mantener-…"

Kain le interrumpió con un gesto de mano. "Deja que sea yo quien decida de lo que soy capaz."

El guerrero se quedó en silencio, apoyó la espalda en la ladera de la montaña y cerró los ojos. Kain pudo ver como la sangre se deslizaba por el brazo izquierdo y goteaba por los extremos de sus dedos. Aún con una herida así, no estaba ni la mitad de mal como cuando Kain le encontró, con sólo media poción y un deplorable e inadecuado vendaje. La única razón por la que había ido a buscarle fue por la tozudez de Tifa, quien insistía en que Warrior era escrupuloso con la puntualidad y que, por lo tanto, debió ocurrirle algo para que se retrasara más de un día en volver con el grupo.

El cielo al fin pareció oscurecerse, y aunque se negaba a admitirlo, el dragontino sabía que necesitaba descansar. El calor convirtió el campamento en un asadero inimaginable, y en aquellas circunstancias sería una imprudencia dormirse estando tan cerca de la Tierra de la Discordia. Se quitó el casco sintiendo el cabello húmedo por el sudor y lleno de arenilla.

Sentado, clavó la punta de la lanza en el suelo cogiéndola con las dos manos con la intención de mantenerse despierto solamente con su fuerza de voluntad. "Sabes que no puedo permitir que te duermas" dijo.

Los ojos de Warrior se abrieron. "Lo sé."

Kain se quedó sentado en silencio. Varias veces se despertó repentinamente cuando su frente tocaba la lanza, y cada vez se le hacía más difícil reorientarse en lo que le rodeaba.

"Kain."

Alzó la mirada hacia Warrior of Light, preguntándose si se había percatado de su lucha permanente por mantenerse despierto.

"Háblame de lo que recuerdas."

Kain rió con suavidad. Era como una técnica de distracción, una de las más sutiles de Warrior… aunque jamás imaginó que el otro pudiera ser sutil.

"Es… confuso."

"Pero _recuerdas_."

Kain hizo una mueca con la boca. "Había una mujer."

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Warrior lo miraba, parpadeando. "Ya veo."

El rubio sonrió amargamente. "Y un hombre."

Pudo ver como Warrior fruncía el ceño, figurándose la torpeza del otro. "¿Tú mismo?" preguntó finalmente.

Kain rió. "Ojalá," dijo. "No. Ambos eran… gente digna."

En la oscuridad, observó aquellos rasgos característicos en la mirada de Warrior que indicaban estar cavilando aquellas cosas en su mente y, tal vez, intentando crear una conexión con sus propios recuerdos perdidos.

"Fuiste invocado por Cosmos," dijo Warrior. "Para ello, debes ser una persona digna."

Kain no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro "Tal vez," dijo, sabiendo que ese era, probablemente, el mayor alago que podría conseguir de Warrior… ¿Acaso tenía otro marco de referencia? "No obstante, sé lo que soy y lo que hice. Quería muchas cosas, y terminé con nada."

"Las cosas que querías..." Warrior of Light dejó la frase en el aire, llevando la mano a la lesión que tenía en el hombro y estremeciéndose ligeramente por el dolor.

Kain rió por lo bajo. "La mujer." Hizo una breve pausa. "_Y_ el hombre."

El rubio observó el rostro del guerrero, pero este no expresaba nada. No le devolvió la mirada a Kain, quedó sentado en silencio con la creciente oscuridad cayendo sobre su rostro.

**VI.**

A pesar de todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos codo con codo, Kain todavía encontraba un tanto desconcertante ver a Warrior of Light hacer algo tan doméstico como lavar su ropa. De donde él venía, lavar la ropa no era una de esas cosas con las que tuviera que lidiar… Se llevaban su ropa y luego se la devolvían limpia, al igual que el resto de dragontinos. Le irritaba tener que hacerlo él mismo, sobre todo desde aquella vez que fue al río creyendo estar solo y fue sorprendido por Tifa y Yuna bañándose.

Warrior se arrodilló junto a la orilla con el pelo recogido en una coleta floja envuelta en sí misma y recostada entre sus omóplatos. Frío y blanco, la puesta de sol teñida de rojo. Kain vio como en el agua también se extendían unas nubes rojas… Eran la sangre seca que Warrior había lavado de la túnica negra que llevaba bajo su armadura. Contempló los músculos de la espalda del guerrero moverse al ponerse en pie y girarse hacia él. La cicatriz que iba desde encima de la axila, a través del pecho y sus costillas llegando hasta poco antes del estómago sobresalía llamativamente de su piel. Lightning era bastante buena con la magia curativa, pero la herida fue hecha algunos días antes de que Kain volviera a por él y las cicatrices se hacían difíciles de quitar.

"Por favor, adelante. Puedes bañarte si esa es tu intención," le dijo Warrior desde la orilla con la túnica empapada. "Aquí ya he terminado."

Kain no respondió, pero cuando Warrior pasó por su lado, volteó la cabeza para verle marchar.

**VII.**

Kain quería muchísimas cosas.

Quería un futuro que jamás sería suyo, el fin de la soledad que creía no tener derecho a sentir. Quería despertar en su propia cama, ver los lugares y la gente que conocía. Quería sentir el aire fresco y ver el cielo sin límites de Baron para poder saltar hacia él, sabiendo exactamente cómo moverse por este. Quería el perdón por las cosas que vagamente recordaba haber hecho. Lo quería. Lo _quería_.

Casi siempre despertaba con el corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho, una estremecedora sensación de miedo moviéndose con sigilo por su ser, aún visualizando en su mente unos ojos observándole. En sueños sostenía un mechón de blanco cabello, pero este cambió ante el roce de sus dedos.

_Cecil,_ empezó a decir, pero vio que el rostro que le había estado observando ya no era el mismo…

…Cuando Kain despertó, empezó a preguntarse si realmente disfrutaba queriendo cosas que sabía que no podía tener.

**VIII.**

"¿No come con nosotros, Sir Kain?"

Kain se giró al oír la voz de Yuna. Había estado solo desde hacía algún tiempo, contemplando el horizonte.

"No, pero gracias, Milady," dijo. "No tengo hambre."

Yuna esbozó una sonrisa, surgiéndole un hoyuelo en la mejilla. "Imaginé que podría decir eso, así que le he traído la comida." Se arremangó una de sus largas mangas y le acercó un plato de sopa, haciéndole un gesto para que se sentara. Kain cogió el plato y dio algunos sorbos mientras ella se sentaba a su lado.

"Creo que está solo demasiado a menudo," le dijo, alzando un poco los pliegues del vestido. "Usted y Sir Warrior of Light. Estoy preocupada por ambos."

"No hay necesidad de ello, Milady," comenzó a decir Kain antes de que una mano golpeara su hombro, casi haciéndole derramar la sopa.

"Así que estabas aquí, Señor Le-doy-vueltas-a-todo," dijo Laguna, sentándose al lado de Kain. "Cuando Yuna dijo que iba a buscarte le comenté que querías estar solo, pero no hay quien la pare cuando ve que un caballero está angustiado."

"Te aseguro que no sé de qué hablas," dijo Kain secamente dejando a un lado la sopa, habiendo perdido el apetito.

"Oh, por favor. Sé que te gusta ser el tipo alto, oscuro y misterioso, pero incluso tú debes admitir que has exagerado estos últimos días."

Kain no se dignó a responder.

**IX.**

La primera vez que Kain se encontró con el negruzco gigante acorazado en el campo de batalla, reaccionó quedándose paralizado. Perdió temporalmente cualquier habilidad que hiciera reaccionar sus músculos y ponerlos en movimiento. Su sangre corría como hielo por sus venas, el pánico se apoderó de su corazón, sus fuerzas y su mente.

"¡Kain!" Escuchó la voz llamándole antes de que Warrior of Light lo tirara al suelo, chocando su pecho contra la espalda del dragontino mientras una Flare Star lanzada por el enemigo pasaba por encima de sus cabezas. Warrior se alzó rápidamente y Kain se levantó arrastrándose sobre sus pies. Su mente se rebelaba contra la idea de que aquello pudiera estar pasando.

"Kain, nos vamos." Una mano tiró de su brazo. Kain volteó viendo a Tifa con el rostro manchado de sangre y suciedad, el largo cabello suelto sin la cola y con algunos mechones recostados hacia delante en su rostro. "Hay demasiados. _Tenemos_ que irnos."

No muy lejos de allí vio a Lightning presumiblemente teniendo la misma conversación con Warrior of Light, quien zarandeaba la cabeza negando con ahínco. Entre los estruendos de la magia agrietando el cielo, escuchó como la voz de Lightning se alzaba hasta llegar al grito antes de levantar el sable-pistola y golpearlo por la espalda con la parte llana de la hoja. Lo que fuera que ella hubiera dicho, junto con cualquier tipo de amenaza que, al parecer, había hecho también, parecieron ser suficiente para convencer al otro y marchar juntos fuera del campo de batalla. Lightning utilizó Blizzara por encima de su hombro para cubrir la huida.

Cuando al fin volvieron al Santuario, Kain sucumbió a la tentadora fatiga soñando de nuevo con el hombre que había visto… El casco con cuernos se inclinó sobre él mientras el otro se arrodillaba en el frío suelo de piedra, con los brazos a los lados sin fuerza alguna, negándose a responder a sus órdenes. _Recuerda lo débil que eres_, la voz del hombre hizo eco en la mente de Kain. _Eres débil y estás destinado a ser sometido. Tú lugar está aquí a mi lado, y así será siempre_.

_Eso no es verdad,_ se oyó decir Kain. _Yo no soy…_

_¿De verdad has cambiado tanto? _La voz de la figura con cuernos era suave como el terciopelo. _No tienes secretos para mí. Conozco la lujuria que albergas en tu corazón_.

_Yo no…_

_Ven,_ dijo la voz. _No te hagas el tímido_.

**X.**

Los suaves copos de nieve que cayeron durante el día habían dado paso a una irritante aguanieve que parecía traspasar la ropa, piel y carne, enterrándose bien hondo en la médula de los huesos.

Kain se conocía los campos de nieve como la palma de su mano. Tenían que caminar entre la nieve derretida hasta llegar a la cueva poco profunda que había en el lado del desfiladero, un pequeño semi-círculo en el que refugiarse hasta que dejara de llover. La armadura no estaba preparada para ese tipo de clima… Tanto Warrior como él estaban empapados, el frío metal de sus armaduras se sentía totalmente helado al tacto.

Kain encendió un pequeño fuego resistiendo el impulso de quitarse la pesada y fría armadura, y miró hacia donde Warrior of Light se había sentado, apoyado contra la pared de la caverna, abriendo y cerrando poco a poco los dedos de la mano izquierda. El dragontino era más que consciente de que la herida que Warrior recibió antes de encontrarlo en Tierra de la Discordia todavía la dolía de vez en cuando, y un frío como el que estaba azotando no le iba a hacer ningún bien. Yuna le había dado una compresa de hierbas que le aliviaría el dolor, pero conseguir que Warrior admitiera necesitarla era algo completamente diferente.

"Deberías acercarte al fuego," dijo Kain finalmente al ver que el otro no se iba a mover de su lugar, aún apoyado contra la fría pared de piedra.

"Estoy perfectamente bien donde estoy," murmuró Warrior sin cesar el movimiento de sus dedos.

Bajo el casco Kain rodó los ojos y, en un súbito destello de lucidez, se percató de que él mismo debía sonar así la mayor parte del tiempo. "No seas idiota," dijo enfadado, viendo los ojos de Warrior abrirse en sorpresa. "Te estás causando un daño innecesario, y no tengo ninguna intención de acarrear contigo de vuelta al campamento." Dejó en el aire la muda insinuación de _como la última vez_. Warrior of Light se puso en pie, perplejo, y se alejó de la pared.

"No finjas que no te está doliendo el brazo," murmuró Kain sin mirarlo. "Por lo menos haz uso del regalo que Lady Yuna te hizo."

El guerrero asintió y Kain volteó la cabeza, deseando poder bloquear el ruido que hacía el otro al dejar el casco en el suelo, desabrochándose la coraza, las hombreras y brazales, quitándose la túnica empapada por encima de la cabeza. En el momento en que llegó el silencio, Kain alzó la vista viendo como Warrior, de espaldas a él, posaba la compresa de hierbas curativas sobre el hombro y enrollaba una larga venda alrededor del torso para que no se moviera de lugar. Kain observó cómo se le movía el músculo del hombro mientras se pasaba la venda por la espalda, llevándola con cuidado de una mano a otra y tirando con fuerza a su alrededor.

El vendaje se terminó a media espalda, y tras batallar un par de veces para intentar anudarlo, Warrior finalmente dijo, "Kain, necesito tu ayuda…"

Kain asintió y se acercó a él; al levantar la mano, se dio cuenta de que los dedos del otro temblaban cuando cogía el extremo de la venda y la anudaba cuidadosamente, pasando luego el extremo inferior del nudo por debajo de la zona vendada del torso de Warrior. Asumió que el guerrero debía tener frío, sin embargo su piel la notó caliente al tacto, incluso las gotas de agua que goteaban por su cabello y recorrían su espalda estaban calientes.

"Gracias," dijo Warrior cuando Kain apartó las manos… aunque se demoró un poco, y se alejó de él para sentarse al lado del fuego, cogiendo una manta seca de la bolsa de provisiones y cubriéndose los hombros con esta, dejando los brazos caídos.

En cuanto a él, Kain se dio cuenta de que estaba helado hasta los huesos y empezó el laborioso proceso de quitarse su propia armadura, la malla superior bajo esta y luego la ropa, escurriéndola en el suelo de la cueva y dándole la vuelta para dejarla junto al fuego, deseando que se secara rápido. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse a Warrior observándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Me vas a estar mirando toda la noche?" preguntó Kain irritado, sabiendo que tal y como lo había dicho estaba recurriendo a la forma más fácil de auto-defensa, acusando a otros de lo que sabía que él mismo era culpable.

"No," dijo Warrior tranquilamente, "si no quieres."

Por un momento, Kain no reaccionó. El deseo recorrió su cuerpo, rápida y repentinamente, y mientras lo hacía, sabía que la voz de su sueño estaba en lo correcto y que aquella era una debilidad que más tarde tendría consecuencias.

"Lo que yo quiero," murmuró Kain, casi para sí mismo. "Lo que yo quiero y lo que es correcto a menudo son cosas que están en desacuerdo." Intentó que su tono sonara lo más irónico posible. "Si alguna vez ambos se encontraran, debería preocuparme."

Warrior of Light se quedó en silencio unos instantes. "Te he dicho muchas veces lo que pienso de tu persistente necesidad de conducir tu propio ser hacia una luz dañina," dijo finalmente. "Pero te he visto cuidar de los demás en batalla, así como tu amabilidad aunque tú lo llamaras de otra manera. He visto tu determinación en asegurarte de que no falláramos en nuestra misión." Miró a Kain con sus penetrantes ojos. "Te has mantenido como un desconocido, pero he visto la bondad en ti, Kain, por mucho que tú mismo te niegues a verla."

Kain cerró los ojos, deseando que todo lo que había dicho Warrior fuera verdad. Sabía que esas palabras las había oído una y otra vez por boca de Cecil y Rosa. Se decía a sí mismo que esos dos simplemente eran demasiado buenos, y estaban demasiado cegados por su propia bondad al no ver cómo era él realmente. Cecil jamás supo el verdadero alcance de los celos y el odio que Kain sentía hacia él; Rosa jamás supo las cosas que había deseado cuando él estaba a solas en su habitación. Kain cayó en la cuenta de que tal vez la única persona que sabía cómo era realmente, quien había visto su mente desnuda, era Golbez. Ese pensamiento le hizo estremecerse al volver aquellos recuerdos no deseados, paseándose por su mente.

"No te niego tus defectos," dijo Warrior, sentándose repentinamente muy cerca de Kain, "pero tu objetivo principal en este momento es hacer las cosas complicadas cuando podrían ser simples."

Kain intentó apartar la mirada, pero Warrior of Light alzó las manos y las apoyó sobre sus hombros desnudos. El dragontino cerró los ojos; la calidez de las manos de Warrior traspasó sus músculos y el deseo se intensificó a través de su pecho. Con un gemido casi imperceptible, se inclinó hacia delante.

Kain quería hacerlo suave… pero su cuerpo pareció ceder ante el beso y abrió la boca, hambriento y ardiendo de deseo, sabiendo que eso no era la absolución pero deseándolo casi del mismo modo. Sus dientes chocaron brevemente mientras cambiaba la postura de su cuerpo, dejando fluir sus manos por el cabello de Warrior y empujándolo hacia el suelo.

Por un momento escuchó la voz de Golbez en su mente - _¿Alguna vez dudaste en ser capaz de resistirte? _- pero se obligó a apartar ese pensamiento, tragándoselo en mitad del beso. Warrior gimió en su boca y el sonido pareció escapar de él para adentrarse en Kain, sacudiendo cada nervio de su cuerpo.

Podía ver el pulso de Warrior latiendo en su garganta cuando lo tumbó, pasando una mano sobre los músculos de su estómago, resiguiendo con los dedos las cicatrices que entrecruzaban el abdomen del guerrero… eran como pequeños hilos blanquecinos apenas perceptibles, y una franja más larga y oscura en el pecho, no totalmente cubierta por las vendas. Kain tenía bastantes cicatrices en su cuerpo; en él, esas cicatrices se veían desagradables, testimonios de una vida mal vivida, pero en Warrior casi parecían hermosas.

Warrior of Light levantó los brazos pasándolos alrededor de la columna vertebral de Kain, sobre sus fuertes músculos y el tejido cicatrizado. Kain echó la cabeza hacia atrás encogiéndose levemente de hombros… pasó tanto tiempo desde que alguien fuera de sus sueños le había tocado. Había olvidado esa casi enfermiza avalancha que hacía hervir su sangre y vibrar sus nervios.

Kain se estremeció cuando las yemas de los dedos de Warrior se deslizaron hasta sus caderas, dejándolos descansar allí brevemente antes de tirar hacia abajo la ligera prenda de ropa que llevaba bajo la malla. Kain maldijo entre dientes cuando una bocanada de aire frío le dio de lleno; sentado sobre sus caderas, desabrochó el cinturón de Warrior y luego desató la escarcela. La excitación se apoderó de él cuando el otro permisivamente levantó sus caderas para que Kain pudiera quitarle la armadura inferior. Y de repente el frío dejó de tener importancia… sólo existía la calidez irradiada en olas del cuerpo de Warrior que lo cubrían por completo.

No podía detenerse. Se inclinó y le besó, su boca tenía un sabor salado por el sudor, pero de alguna manera era fresco y limpio, como la lluvia que azotaba el aire en el exterior. Notó la rodilla de Warrior subir por su pierna, sintiendo su intensa erección presionar contra los músculos del estómago. No sabía si lo había hecho o con quién lo había hecho Warrior anteriormente, pero el arco de su cuerpo contra el de Kain parecía tan practicado, tan jodidamente _excitante_, que por un momento le costó creer que ese fuera el mismo hombre que tan fríamente les guió en la batalla, quien se presentó ante Cosmos para servirla y estar al mando.

Kain se apoyó a un lado de la cabeza de Warrior, escarbando en la mochila con la mano libre para coger una poción. No tuvo fuerzas para preocuparse cuando derramó la mitad de la poción al abrir el corcho con los dientes y _tiró_. El líquido salpicó sobre el estómago de Warrior, resbalando por el costado mientras el dragontino contenía la respiración. No quería pensar, simplemente _actuar_, centrarse en moverse, y en el calor, y en _olvidar_… Pero ahora se encontraba mirando el rostro de Warrior, no pudiendo evitar tragar algo de saliva al tomar su cara enrojecida, con el cabello todavía húmedo, aferrándose a los lados de su rostro y cuello.

"¿Alguna vez has…?" Empezó a preguntar Kain.

"Tal vez." Los ojos de Warrior se quedaron atrapados en los del otro. "No lo recuerdo."

Kain tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado, la mirada de Warrior pareció travesarlo hasta lo más profundo de su corazón. Se untó los dedos con la poción y se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Warrior, dejándose llevar por el arrebato de lujuria que recorría todo su cuerpo.

Warrior siseó entre dientes cuando Kain adentró sus dedos por el recto, trabajando la zona exterior e interior. Observó como se le dibujaba una expresión de sorpresa, de dolor o de placer; no estaba muy seguro sobre eso. Los músculos del cuello de Warrior se tensaron cuando adentró más los dedos, presionando y curvándolos hacia arriba. Warrior jadeó y se arqueó cuando los dedos encontraron lo que iban buscando, abriendo los ojos y mirando fijamente, casi en shock, al rubio. Kain no pudo reprimir una leve risilla, retirando luego sus dedos e inclinándose sobre él, alzándole la pierna para dejar que la rodilla descansara por encima de su cadera.

Exhaló un gemido cuando adentró su miembro. El calor lo envolvía por completo recorriendo todo su cuerpo, empujando más hacia dentro. Pensamientos, recuerdos… todo fue desvaneciéndose de su cabeza mientras salía de su interior y luego volvía a entrar hundiéndose más en él, sintiendo cada rincón, cada fluctuación de su cuerpo.

Warrior tenía los ojos cerrados, el sudor recorría su frente deslizándose luego por el rostro y terminando su trayectoria en el cuello. Kain levantó el otro cuerpo para pegarlo al suyo, apoyando los codos contra el suelo. Había llegado demasiado lejos para ahora ir con cuidado.

Sabía que no aguantaría mucho más… Daba igual lo mucho que antes se enorgulleciera de su resistencia, su habilidad en complacer a las mujeres de Baron en la cama… Tras sus movimientos había mucho más, demasiada desesperación para llegar al orgasmo y la resolución final. Empujó hacia dentro, el clímax recorría cada nervio, cada sinapsis, sin dejar nada a su paso excepto una luz que parecía quemar la carne de los huesos, borrando, aunque sólo fuera en esos momentos, recuerdos de cosas pasadas, de lo que sabía que él había sido.

Momentos después se quedó inmóvil, los latidos desbocados de su corazón estremecían todo su cuerpo. No se apartó del cuerpo de Warrior; en vez de eso, llevó la mano hacia abajo, todavía pringosa de la poción, y rodeó con fuerza la erección de Warrior. Kain contempló su rostro, vio cómo abría la boca y sus ojos perdían el mundo de vista…

"_Kain…"_ dijo, y al hacerlo, Kain sintió casi un segundo orgasmo precipitándose a través de él, su cuerpo contrayéndose por la inesperada réplica.

Fuera, el aguanieve se volvió nieve otra vez, suave y hermosa, cubriendo todo el paisaje con toda su belleza en un manto blanco.

**XI.**

Más tarde, cuando Kain despertó y el dorado y rosado amanecer se colaba en la boca de la cueva, se dio cuenta de que por primera vez, no había soñado.

Fin.


End file.
